Emily
Emily *'Class': GNR Stirling Single 4-2-2 *'Designer': Patrick Stirling *'Builder': Doncaster Works *'Configuration': 4-2-2 Emily is a large green Stirling Single. Bio Emily was ignored by the other engines for pulling Annie and Clarabel without Thomas' permission or knowledge. The matter was resolved after she saved both Thomas and Oliver from a nasty accident on the cross-points, and she was rewarded with two new coaches. Persona Emily acts as a sisterly figure to the others, but can get into trouble because of her fussy and bossy attitude. She's nicer than she lets on. Basis Emily is based on a GNR Stirling Single, of which there is only one left in the world, located at the National Railway Museum in York. Livery Emily is painted in the emerald livery of the Great Northern Railway with gold lining and chocolate running-boards. Appearances Emily has appeared in: * Season 7 - Emily's New Coaches, Edward's Brass Band (cameo), What's the Matter with Henry?, Salty's Stormy Tale, Something Fishy (cameo), Peace and Quiet (cameo), Bulgy Rides Again, and Gordon and Spencer (cameo) * Season 8 - James Gets a New Coat (does not speak), Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough, Don't Tell Thomas, Emily's New Route, Gordon takes Charge (cameo), Spic and Span, Thomas and the Circus (cameo), Thomas Gets It Right (cameo), As Good as Gordon, Emily's Adventure, Halloween, Chickens to School, James Goes Too Far (cameo), and Percy and the Magic Carpet (cameo) * Season 9 - Thomas and the Rainbow (cameo), Molly's Special Special, Thomas' Milkshake Muddle, Thomas and the Toy Shop (does not speak), Respect for Gordon, Thomas and the Birthday Picnic, Thomas and the New Engine, Toby Feels Left Out (does not speak), Thomas Tries His Best (cameo), Thomas and the Statue, Henry and the Flagpole (cameo), Emily Knows Best, Thomas' Day Off (cameo), Bold and Brave (cameo), Thomas and the Golden Eagle (does not speak), Keeping up with James (cameo), and Flour Power (cameo) * Season 10 - Percy and the Funfair, The Green Controller (cameo), It's Good to be Gordon (cameo), Edward Strikes Out, Thomas and the Shooting Star (cameo), Big Strong Henry, Sticky Toffee Thomas (cameo), Thomas' Frosty Friend, Emily and the Special Coaches, Thomas and the Colours (cameo), Thomas and the Treasure, and James the Second Best (does not speak) * Season 11 - Thomas and the Storyteller, Emily's Rubbish, Dream On, Dirty Work, Gordon and the Engineer (cameo), Thomas and the Spaceship (cameo), Henry's Lucky Trucks (cameo), Thomas and the Lighthouse, Thomas Sets Sail, Don't be Silly, Billy (cameo), and Edward and the Mail * Season 12 - Thomas and the Billboard, Steady Eddie (does not speak), Rosie's Funfair Special, Henry Gets It Wrong, Heave Ho Thomas! (cameo), Toby's Special Surprise, Excellent Emily, Saved You! (cameo), Thomas Puts the Brakes On, and Percy and the Bandstand (cameo) * Season 13 - The Lion of Sodor (cameo), Tickled Pink, Time For a Story (cameo), Percy's Parcel (cameo), Toby's New Whistle, A Blooming Mess, Thomas and the Runaway Kite, Steamy Sodor (cameo), Splish, Splash, Splosh!, The Biggest Present of All, Snow Tracks, Henry's Good Deeds (cameo), Buzzy Bees (cameo), and Hiro Helps Out (cameo) * Season 14 - Thomas' Tall Friend (cameo), Pingy Pongy Pick Up, Toby and the Whistling Woods (cameo), Henry's Health and Safety (cameo), Pop Goes Thomas (cameo), Victor Says Yes, Thomas in Charge (cameo), Merry Winter Wish (cameo), Thomas' Crazy Day (cameo), Thomas and Scruff (cameo), and Henry's Magic Box (does not speak) Specials: * Calling All Engines * The Great Discovery * Hero of the Rails * Misty Island Rescue Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Jules de Jongh (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Yuka Shioyama (Japan; seventh and eighth seasons) * Erina Yamazaki (ninth season - present) Merchandising * ERTL (discontinued) * Learning Curve Wooden (normal and talking) * Take-Along (normal and metallic) * TOMY/TrackMaster * My First Thomas (talking) * Hornby * Bachmann * My Thomas Story Library * Take-n-Play * Mega Bloks Gallery Image:Emily.png|Emily in Season 7 Image:Emily'scoaches.jpg|Emily's coaches File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?2.jpg|Emily at Wellsworth File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?1.jpg|Emily and the Fat Controller Image:Emily'sNewCoaches.PNG|Emily at Edward's station File:BulgyRidesAgain5.jpg|Emily at Knapford Sheds Image:Emilyseason8.PNG|Emily in Season 8 File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches18.png|Emily's wheels File:EmilyKnowsBest3.jpg|Emily in Season 9 File:TheGreatDiscovery98.png|Emily blowing her whistle File:PercyandtheFunfair2.jpg|Emily with trucks File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches4.jpg|Emily in Season 10 File:ThomasandtheTreasure35.png|Emily in Thomas and the Treasure Image:EmilyCGI.png|Emily in Season 12 File:season13Emily.jpg|Emily in Season 13 File:TickledPink50.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite44.jpg File:PingyPongyPickUp32.jpg|Emily drying some washing in the fourteenth season Image:EmilyandThomaspromo.jpg|A promotional photo of Emily and Thomas File:Emilypromoimage.jpg|A promotional image of Emily File:EmilySeason13promo.png|Promotional image of Emily for the thirteenth season Image:EmilyERTL.jpg|Emily's ERTL model Image:BachmannEmily.jpg|Emily's Bachmann model File:Take-AlongEmily.jpg|Take-Along Emily File:Take-n-PlayEmily.jpg|Take-n-Play File:TrackMasterEmily.jpg|TrackMaster Emily File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayEmily.jpg|Wooden Emily File:Wind-upEmily.jpg File:Wind-upmetallicEmily.jpg File:MegaBloksEmily.jpg File:HornbyEmily.jpg|Hornby Emily File:MyFirstThomasEmily.jpg|My First Emily File:MyThomasStoryLibraryEmily.jpg|Emily's story library book File:Emily'sPrototype.jpg|Emily's prototype Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines